


Is That a Lightsaber or are You Just Happy to See Me?

by alexofmacedonia



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: M/M, safe sex is good sex, wrap it before you tap it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexofmacedonia/pseuds/alexofmacedonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appleswan smut. Pure and simple. There's literally no plot to this. Whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That a Lightsaber or are You Just Happy to See Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This has literally no plot. It's just sex. I wrote it as a series of anons to a friend on tumblr who wanted a smut anon, so I did this, and I just decided to compile them and post it. This is also my first venture into writing gay smut. So. Enjoy.

Benji gripped the black Darth Vader sheets with both hands, his face buried in a pillow. His ass was up in the air, ready for his partner to take him. Hands nudged against the insides of his thighs, forcing him to spread his legs just a little further.

“You ready for this?” Jesse asked.

The magician moaned, needing to feel his boyfriend’s rock hard cock inside him already. “Please…” he begged.

First making sure the condom was securely in place, Jesse then slowly pressed the head against Benji’s puckered hole. As the shaft slid in, he felt the younger man’s muscles tense and then relax around him.

Once he was sure his boyfriend was used to the intrusion, Jesse began to rock his hips and slid his cock in and out, in and out. He squeezed one butt cheek with his hand, and then brought his other hand down hard in a stinging slap on the other cheek. Benji cried out, but started moved his ass to meet the rhythm, his own dick growing hard and rising toward his belly.

Jesse leaned forward, keeping up the movement of his hips. Kissing the other man’s shoulder, he asked, “You doing okay?”

Benji reached up behind himself with his right hand, grabbed Jesse by the neck, and pulled his face forward. He raised his own head and turned to look his boyfriend in the eye. “It feels great,” he said, leaning up for a kiss.

Their mouths molded together perfectly, tongues greeting like old friends. Benji could only hold the kiss for so long though before the pleasure grew to be almost too much. He shoved his head back down on the pillow, yelling out his arousal. When Jesse reached his hand down around him to firmly take hold of his cock, Benji almost came right then.

“Oh god, Jess, harder!” The younger man’s cries where muffled by the pillow. Jesse pumped his hand up and down Benji’s stiff member to the same rhythm of his fucking, sliding down the shaft as he pushed in, moving back up to the tip as he pulled out.

“Unnhh, Ben, I want to try something,” he panted. He stopped thrusting and pulled completely out of Benji, who whined at the sudden emptiness.

Jesse pulled on Benji’s shoulder and gruffly said, “Roll over.” He quickly tore open another condom packet and switched to the new one. Realizing what his boyfriend wanted, the magician rolled onto his back and brought his spread legs up toward his chest, exposing his ass better. The Treble poured a generous amount of lube into his hand from a bottle on his nightstand, and after slathering it between both hands, worked it onto both his own pulsing cock and Benji’s eager hole.

Benji’s eyes fluttered shut at the sudden euphoria he felt from Jesse’s fingers lightly probing within. The older man lined the head of his dick up with the hole, and in one fluid motion, re-entered to his balls. Throwing his head back, Benji tightened his grip on his ankles.

Jesse resumed pumping Benji’s dick as he thrust in and out, harder and faster. The sound of his balls slapping against the other man’s ass mixed with Jesse’s grunts and his boyfriend’s moans. They kissed again, deep and passionate. Before too long, with a final thrust, Jesse’s body shuddered as he climaxed, which sent the magician over the edge. Long ropes of white cum spurted from his tip, coating his stomach and Jesse’s hand.

“I love you, Jesse,” Benji said quietly.

“I love you too, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr - bibecamitchell


End file.
